


Another Planet

by AGeekOfArt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iwa plays guitar because why not, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, but they love eachother, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekOfArt/pseuds/AGeekOfArt
Summary: Iwaizumi halted his assault on his boyfriend's neck and looked at him."You'd want to be stuck on Mars with me...until we die?" Iwaizumi questioned."Well I don't know...I'll need someone to annoy while up there."Or how Iwaizumi told Oikawa how he feels though the power of space and song.





	Another Planet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in about 5 years and my first attempt at anything in the Haikyuu!! fandom so apologies if this is off or anything! This is a random Iwaoi idea that I came up with on the train and I had to write it!

Everyone was surprised it hadn't happened earlier. Considering the closeness the two shared since they where kids, it had become inevitable that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would move their relationship from just friends to dating. Oikawa couldn't contain his excitement when four months ago Iwaizumi had asked him out. He practically screamed yes in his face before throwing his arms around his new boyfriend. This resulted in him being shoved on the gym floor. "Iwa-chan so mean!" Oikawa had pouted rubbing yet another sore spot on his back. But he was happy. After hiding his feelings for his best friend for so long he was over the moon.

Their relationship came to them naturally, almost as if nothing changed. Oikawa continued to annoy Iwaizumi to his wits end and in return he would lovingly threaten him with a punch in the face. The only thing that did change was Iwaizumi started to allow and even welcome more and more invasions of his personal space. Oikawa slumped against his side while studying in the library, quick hugs when the duo performed a particularly well executed setup during a game and sweet kisses goodbye when they had to part their separate ways after practice. The first time Iwaizumi had kissed Oikawa, the taller boy had been in such a state of shock from the gesture that he almost walked into the wrong house, Iwaizumi doubled over laughing at his crimson face.

 

They were currently sitting together on Oikawa's couch, watching some documentary on NASA's history that Iwaizumi was forced to watch with his boyfriend. His arm was wrapped loosely around his waist, keeping him close. Oikawa had decided to sprawl out over the majority of the couch, his head resting on Iwaizumi's lap. He sighed. Being with Iwaizumi for most of his life, Oikawa knew that he couldn't bear to be apart from him. It was only after they started dating that he realised that what he was feeling was love. Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi and didn't know how to tell him. If he knew for certain that his feelings were reciprocated then he would sing it from the rooftops. But Iwaizumi was very much a closed book, hence why it was such a shock when he asked him out. Oikawa didn't want to confess his feelings if it ruined what they had. Was it too soon? Maybe. But they just feel so right together. He sighed again, picking up the hand that was being held against his waist and intertwined their fingers. Iwaizumi looked down briefly and squeezed his hand before returning his attention to the television. The documentary had moved on to a segment about the future of NASA and what man can hope to achieve in space. Oikawa lent his head back to get a better look at his boyfriend, his fingers unconsciously tapping on their two hands.

"Hey Iwa-chan?" He asked ignoring the scientist on the TV. Iwaizumi grunted slightly to show him that he was listening. "Did you know that there is going to be a mission to Mars soon?"

"Oh really?" was Iwaizumi's response. He looked down with one eyebrow raised, clearly sceptical.

"Yeah!" Oikawa sat upright and sat crossed legged in front of the other boy, hands still held together tightly. "Basically, we need to keep exploring so we can find new life and-" Oikawa was cut off by a snort. "Hey! I'm being serious here!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, its just- no never mind, please continue." 

"As I was saying...The trip is so far that they can't take enough fuel for a return journey meaning that the people who go on the mission have to live there! Forever!"

"And...?"

"AND?! Isn't that cool!? You get to become a real martian!"

Iwaizumi smiled at the other boy. "What? You wanna be one of the people on this mission?"

"Of course! Once I've become a fancy NASA astronaut then I'm the first one to sign up!" 

"That would be nice, seeing as you wouldn't be able to come back." Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa removed his hand from their embrace and swatted at Iwaizumi's arm.

"So mean Iwa-chan!" He turned away pouting and crossing his arms over his chest in fake annoyance.

"Oh come on babe, I was only joking." Iwaizumi lent over and placed a small kiss on the side of Oikawa's jaw. Oikawa relaxed at the gesture and lent back against him. Iwaizumi continued the gentle kisses on his neck and laced their fingers together again. Oikawa let out a contented sigh.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to go without you." He spoke softly, knowing he was entering uncharted territory. They hadn't even spoken about what they're going to do when they have to think about colleges, so confessing he wanted to live on a different planet together was a very big step. Iwaizumi halted his assault on his boyfriend's neck and looked at him.

"You'd want to be stuck on Mars with me...until we die?" Iwaizumi questioned. 

"Well I don't know...I'll need someone to annoy while up there."

Iwaizumi just sat there, his mind trying to assess what Oikawa had said. Oikawa sensing that maybe he should not have said that quickly began to back track.

"I-I- mean it's all hypothetical! It probably won't happen!" He laughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi stood up. "I erm...I just remembered I gotta do something for my mom...I'll catch ya later?" 

"Yeah sure, see ya later!" Oikawa tried not to sound disappointed at the sudden departure of his boyfriend. He lent up the same time Iwaizumi lent down and they exchanged a chaste kiss before Iwaizumi walked out the door. When he was certain he was alone, Oikawa groaned and fell face down in the couch. He groaned louder into the cushions. Why did he say that? Iwaizumi clearly isn't in the same place as him and now he's scared him off. "Idiot." 

 

The next day came and went without any contact from Iwaizumi. Oikawa began to panic. What if he had messed up? He had practically confessed even if it was in a roundabout way. His worry subsided slightly when he received a text the next morning asking if he was free to come round. He didn't need asking twice. He quickly said goodbye to his mother before hurrying to Iwaizumi's house. 

To Oikawa's relief he was greeted as usual once he arrived at his boyfriend's house. Iwaizumi gave him a tender kiss before ushering him inside and up to his bedroom. Oikawa could tell that something was up with the other boy. He kept rubbing at his neck and biting his lip at random intervals. Although Oikawa thought it was kinda cute he was also very worried. Iwaizumi gestured towards his bed and the two of them sat down all be it awkwardly. 

"Sorry for not messaging you yesterday" Iwaizumi started sheepishly. "I er...I was working on something." 

Oikawa must have looked confused because Iwaizumi explained himself by reaching under his bed and grabbing an old and sorry looking acoustic guitar. Oikawa's eyes widened.

"You still have that?!" he exclaimed "I thought you got rid of it cause you thought it was douchey!"

"Yeah well I didn't Shittykawa...I dug it out so I could play you something." Iwaizumi punctuated his sentence with a strum of the stings. He then positioned his left hand into the shape of a chord and started strumming out the intro. Oikawa just sat there in silence and felt his heart swell up even more. After a few more bars, Iwaizumi started to sing. His voice was rough and he was clearly not a singer but Oikawa didn't care. He was totally in a trance.

_You get under my skin_  
_I don't find it irritating_  
_You always play to win_  
_But I won't need rehabilitating,_  
_I think I'm on another world with you,_  
_I'm on another planet with you, with you_

Iwaizumi's eyes were closed as his fingers brushed over the fret board. Oikawa continued to stare in awe, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. When he finished, Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes to look straight into Oikawa's. They both sat in silence, relishing in the atmosphere the song created. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced by one of Iwaizumi's fingers pressing against his lips. A light pink hue also present on his cheeks.

"Look, I gotta say this now before I lose my nerve" Iwaizumi was looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes. Oikawa swallowed. "I've liked you for so long before I built up the nerve to ask you out. I didn't realise that I needed to be closer to you and when you said yes I was so happy." Oikawa reached out a hand and Iwaizumi accepted it with his own. "When you said you would want to be stuck in space forever with me...It made me feel even happier than I did when I asked you out. A-a-and right now, you being here with me makes me feel like we are already on our own planet..." Iwaizumi paused. Oikawa ran his thumb over the back of the other boys hand, silently encouraging him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is...I love you Tooru."

Oikawa couldn't believe what he just heard. Not that he could hear anything anymore with the sound of his heart pounding in his ears after jumping into his throat. He could feel his palms start to go clammy as he processed Iwaizumi's confession. He loved him too?! Oikawa wanted to scream but instead he just looked at his boyfriend with the biggest grin he could.

"Iwa-chan's...so cheesy!" Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi was slightly taken aback by the laughter. He removed his hand from Oikawa's and raised it to smack him on the arm. Oikawa grabbed it and held it to his cheek. "But Iwa-chan is so sweet. To think, you made your confession about space just for me!" He raised Iwaizumi's hand closer and covered it in light kisses. Iwaizumi's face returned back to normal and he looked at the other boy with affection. Oikawa looked back at him. "I love you too Hajime."

They both leaned in and caught each other in an embrace, lips touching softly. Oikawa smiled into the kiss knowing that Iwaizumi loved him as much as he loved him. They spent the rest of the day laying in Iwaizumi's bed, cuddling together as they discussed their hypothetical domestic life on Mars. Oikawa couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Iwa plays is Another Girl Another Planet by The Only Ones. (Its about heroin but lets pretend its a space love song)


End file.
